1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fan and pulley removing devices generally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally when servicing air conditioning or other refrigeration units, it is necessary to disassemble the unit to effect proper repair thereof. One of the major obstacles encountered in such disassembly is the removal of the fan from the fan motor drive shaft. A close fit of the fan hub to the shaft is required in order to insure proper operation of the fan and the motor combination when new. Over an extent of several years, dust, dirt, corrosion, etc., can cause this close fit to become a semi-permanent attachment. A substantial amount of force is required in order to separate the fan from the motor shaft.
No tool is presently known to exist which is designed specifically for effecting removal of a fan from a shaft. However, several prior art devices are known which may be used for effecting displacement of two objects. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 290,277 issued Dec. 8, 1883 to Small shows a device for closing bricks. The device includes two levers joined together at a pivot point. The pivot point divides the device into a handle portion and a jaw portion. The handle portions of the levers are joined by a threaded screw member which can be turned for displacing the handles relative to one another for obtaining mechanical advantage in operation of the device. U.S. Pat. No. 717,526 issued Jan. 6, 1903 to Barney shows a pair of valve pliers which include a pair of jaws, each jaw being adapted to embrace the valve stem. Each jaw has a longitudinally concaved outer surface for engaging a valve packing nut in order to properly seat it upon the valve bonnet. U.S. Pat. No. 1,465,905, issued Aug. 21, 1923 to Hoff shows a tool for compressing valve springs. The Hoff tool includes a pair of laterally displaceable jaws. Each jaw is connected to a separate handle which handles are operative for causing displacement of the jaws. The jaws are connected in such a way that they are maintained in parallelism at all times. U.S. Pat. No. 1,155,28, issued Sept. 28, 1915 to Stark shows a horseshoe spreader having a pair of handle members, with shoe engaging portions formed on the handle members. Each of the handle members also has teeth formed thereon, which teeth interact with each other for providing a smooth closing action. U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,085, issued Dec. 12, 1967 to Martin shows a tool for removing wiper blades which includes a pair of pivoted levers having handles on one end and flat members on the other end. Each of the flat members has a cut-out portion for receiving the spindle of a windshield wiper mechanism. None of these references has been found to be useful in removing a fan from a shaft.